Paralyzer
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: My first twoshot song/fic...an undercover gig makes the Detectives...a little...well...just read... EO SMUT! in the second chapter also the song!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – hey peoplez,, it's me!! In this twoshot song/fic,, I do not own the song(s) of show…sry! (but Elliot WILL BE MINE!!! MWAHAHAHA D )**

* * *

"Come on, guys!! Why are you dragging me into this place?" Elliot asked out of annoyance as Fin grabbed his forearm and led him to the door.

"'Cause it's a new club, it's Friday, it's karaoke night and you need help!" Fin said as he nodded his head to the bouncer and walked pass with Chester close behind.

"What do I need help with?" Elliot asked as Fin tried to maneuver his way

"EVERYTHIN' MAN!! You and Livia haven't talked to each other in a week or so! But these past days are different, man! Normally if you two look at each other and are pissed then it shows in your face. But not today, actually not for the past 3-4 days Elliot! And that was right after the unda' cova' gig. Ya'll ain't normal! For you maybe, but for Liv…that was another story." Fin said as the waitress came up to take their order.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked smiling manly at Elliot.

"Uh yeah can we get 3 Sam Adams, and 2 rounds of Jack, Please?" Fin asked in a polite voice

"Ooo, bad day, huh?" she asked rhetorically as she walked away to get it.

"What do you mean, '_another story_'? Elliot asked as he shrugged off his leather jacket and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his navy blue polo.

"When she looks at you, it's not _at__ you, _at you. It's more like she just doesn't see you any more. Like you're a ghost." Fin said as he stared at nothing in particular.

"Like you are now?" Elliot asked as the girl came back with a tray of drinks.

"Here ya go cuties." She said as she gave them their drinks and a little wink to Elliot.

"Yea! So spill! What's up with you two?" Fin asked as he and Chester leaned in to hear.

"Well you're right on one part. It started right after the undercover job me and Liv had to do at the club on 5th and Clifton. Well, see a day or two before, you guys remember that fight me and Liv had about the wife cheating on her husband but when he caught her, she screamed rape?" Elliot asked. They nodded so he continued.

"Well then you know of me telling her that just because she would have done the same thing she did doesn't mean she should have sided with the victim? And then getting her coffee thrown in my face and then her socking me right in the jaw?" Elliot asked shyly and received a snicker from Fin and a look away from Chester.

"Then I'll take that as a yes." He growled as he downed half of his beer before continuing, "Well to make things worse, we got stuck on the U.C. together and Captain threaten that if he didn't get a report stating that we looked too close to be just partners from our case handler, then we were to consider ourselves on ass duty for, well, forever. So see what had happened was…"

* * *

_Flash__bac__k_

_When Elliot looked at his watch it was 11:13__ p.m. when he__ stepped into the new club called 'LovE VacatioN'__, a strip club that was being watched for a guy who liked to rape the 'entertainers'. In this gig, Elliot played the role of Dominic Shultz, a business man from Chicago. He wore a black Armani suit with gold cuff links, a white dress shirt and thin silver rimmed glasses.__ He walked over to the bar and sat down near the V.I.P. rooms. And to his luck, he was given a V.I.P. pass__ so he could make friends with the suspect get him in the room while getting entertained by Olivia__ and another __and see what happens.__ Elliot turned to the bartender and ordered a Rum and Coke, before turning back to the room. The room was very long and somewhat as wide__. The walls were a dark, dark maroon with black designs. The V.I.P. rooms were curtained with a black silk__. Down the middle was a long runway with poles parted 10 feet away from each other.__ Cages 6 to 7 feet tall were hanging 4 feet off the ground with poles in the middle__. At the back of the runway was a huge black curtain with maroon trim. There were 20 to 25 small round tables scattered around the floor with men that were waiting for the next show. Which was in 10 minutes. _

_Elliot turned around to fine his drink waiting there with a two pieces of paper under it. He looked up at the bartender__, who just pointed down to the end of the bar where two of the girls from the show were looking at him and giggling. Elliot just shook his head while smiling and turned towards the runway. That's when the lights went dim and the bright lights on the runway came on._

_The girls came out two at a t__ime, and they were all where in the same thing but never the same colors. The first 5 set of girls went into the cages while the rest stayed on the stage. Olivia was in the cage second closest to Elliot._

_Olivia was given the name Bella 'Sinner'__ Prince with__ 'Sinner'__as her undercover stripper name for this gig.__ She had on blood red short booty shorts and a black corset with blood red trim and ribbon in the back that was tied tighter around her breast to make them push up more. She had on glossy black heels with red and black ribbon that was wrapped up her leg and knotted mid-calf__. No bow__. Her hair was in__ gentle__ loose waves that stopped just below her shoulder. She had on a dark smoky eye shadow__ and black mascara, bright red lip gloss and __light __red blush. And to top it all off, her nails were painted red with the tips black._

_Most eyes were on her and her partner who was in the cage with her. They all knew her as __'Saint', which was part of the reason she was with Olivia, but her name was Angela Larson. She was dressed the same as Olivia but the colors were __the __white__ booty shorts__ and __a gold corset;__ gold eye shadow and blush, white lips__ and she had dirty blonde hair__ that was pin straight__. Talk about Heaven and Hell!_

_"__That's __him__ right__?" Olivia asked as the music started __to begin __their routine and she looked at the man sitting __right next to them__ Staring._

_"Does he have black hair and bright green eyes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then yes." Angela said in a weak voice as part of the routine came up and she and Olivia grinded up against each other._

_"Isn't that your partner you were saying that we had to entertain in the V.I.P. tent__ with the prick__?" Angela asked in a girlish giggle._

_"Does he have baby blue eyes and looks like he's choking on air?"_

_"Yes" another giggle_

_"Then yes." Olivia smiled impishly as the routine played on with Angela dragging her hands up her body and into the air as Olivia trailed her hands down Angela's sides to her legs,__ did a booty drop, and trailed back up._

_"Olivia? What if he tries to do something in the room?" Angela asked as she twirled and danced around the pole._

_"Trust me, with me AND Elliot in the room nothing will happen." She said as Angela ran her hands down Olivia's stomach and hips and felt her gun and smiled. "See? You'll be safe. I promise."_

_"Your partner looks frustrated." She said and she and Olivia twirled down the pole together._

_"Tough! __For him being a dick for the past days he deserves to look and feel that away!" Olivia said as the grinded against each other again._

_"No, I mean as in__ I don't know how to explain it really. The songs about to end, you ready for the finale?" Angela asked._

_"You know it!" Olivia said excitedly._

_The cage rose up towards the ceiling and the bottom split in half as the pole lowered down more. Olivia and Angela were still on the half that was up higher when the other half hit the floor. Olivia grabbed the pole and as she slid down__, she__ flipped so as she twirled down her legs were up in the air __with one bent and the other straight. Angela was twisted around the pole in was normal people though impossible. And that was the end of that part._

_The room was filled with applause and whistles as they all bowed with their partners and went off to 'entertain'. Sometime in the routine the suspect, Paul Batemen, had made his way to the bar__ and was now talking with Elliot, so that's where they headed._

_"H__ey boys," Olivia said as she put a hand on Elliot's shoulder and Angela did the same to Paul, "how's your night goin', Handsome?" Olivia asked as she looked between Elliot and Paul._

_"Much better now that you two are her__e__ sugardoll!" Paul said to Olivia as his hand caressed Angela's cheek._

_"What're your names?" Elliot asked as he took his shot in one quick gulp._

_"I'm Saint" Angela said with another girlish giggle as she ran a hand down Paul's forearm_

_"And I'm Sinner." Olivia said with a wicked crooked smile as she ran a hand threw Elliot's hair._

_"Paul." Paul said as he nibbled on Angela's ear which made her giggle. Again._

_"Dominic." Elliot said as he moved a piece of hair behind Olivia's ear._

_"Hey my friend, Dom here has a pass for a V.I.P. room. Would you ladies like to join us?" Paul asked hopefully._

_Olivia and Angela looked at each other and smiled._

_"Sure, we'd love to!" Olivia said as she and Angela took Paul and Elliot by the hand and led them to a room._

_Inside the room there was another couple. They were actually cops also but Paul didn't know, so he didn't care._

_Olivia pushed Elliot onto one or the loveseats in the room and straddled him._

_"So Dominic," Olivia asked seductively as she started to unbutton his shirt a little, "what would you like me to do?"_

_Angela had already taken Paul's shirt off and was making a trail with her tongue from his stomach up._

_"Well aren't you the little tease? How about you surprise me?" Elliot asked as he to__ok hold of __her hips_

_"Trust me Elliot," she spoke next to his ear, low enough so no one else would hear, "I don't like this gig just as much as you. So we get the dance done and over with, we act more than friendly for the other two copes that are spying for Don and then we leave it alone, okay?" her breath tickling his ear as she kissed along his jaw line and looked back at him._

_"Fine by me." He growled_

_"Good" she growled back and with that she got up._

_As she got up, her hands trailed down his chest and thighs. __She walked over to Angela and whispered in her ear. When he heard her giggle and saw her nod he was beyond confused. Olivia just turned back to Elliot, got down on her hands and knees, and crawled over to Elliot. And even though they were pissed as __hell at each other, it was still the sexiest thing he'd EVER seen! When Olivia was back__ by Elliot__, she was placed right between his legs__. She crawled up to straddle him but got a better idea. She took his hand in hers and led him to the recliner. She pushed him down again and backed away. Angela had managed to get Paul into the recliner next to it and was now come towards Olivia._

_Elliot watched awestruck as his partner and Angela grinded up and down against each other. Angela worked her way behind Olivia and undid the ribbon of the corset with her teeth as Olivia __sank down to the ground, but taking Angela's booty shorts with her, leaving her in a pair of gold satin panties. As Angela stepped out of her shorts, Olivia gently took off her corset to reveal a red satin bra. Olivia turned around so that they were facing each other and they did some more of their little dance. Then Olivia tugged on the ribbon with her teeth, and Angela took off her corset to reveal a satin white bra with a wing tattoo right above her left breast__ with the word 'hero' written __. Angela then did a booty drop and brought Olivia's shorts with her__ and showing the guys her black satin panties. To Elliot's shocking surprise, he saw what he thought was a tiny bit of a tattoo on Olivia's right hip. Then the girls got back on their hands and knees and crawled over to the guys._

_Olivia sat on Elliot's lap with her back to him and danced and wiggled and tortured him with her lap dance right over his erosion he was trying so hard to hide. She turned so that she was now straddling him with her core right over himself. And wiggled some more._

_"Hey Sinner?" Angela asked getting off Paul "I'm going to the bar to get a drink, you want anything?"_

_"I'll have a __Jack. Straight. No ice." Olivia said as she looked at Elliot, who now had his head laying back, to see if he wanted anything_

_"Umm…I'll have a Jack and Coke, Saint, please" then look at Paul._

_"I'll go with you to help you carry them." He said getting up._

_"Oh, umm…thanks Paul." Angela said nervously_

_"Saint, come here real quick." Olivia __beckoned_

_"Yea?"_

_"If he tries anything," Olivia said in a whisper, "Anything at all, knee him in the balls and come in here and get me. Okay?"_

_"Yep." Then she was gone._

_Olivia looked back to Elliot to find that he had his head back again with his eyes closed and a pained look on his face. With a smug smirk, Olivia tried to get off but was stopped by Elliot firmly putting his hands on her hips. As Olivia looked up from where his hands were to look in his eye, the anger that was in them was replaced with curiosity, worry and a little bit of fear when she saw the anger and pain in his eyes._

_Elliot leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder and a sound that was mixed between a growl and a groan escaped his throat and his grip on her hips became more painful as he forced them down as he thrusted his huge erosion up to her._

_It was only one but enough to cause her to gasp in pure surprise__ and anger__. When he heard her, her lifted his head with his eyes mocking and his smile just as cocky._

_"So are you done acting like a little tease or what?" Elliot asked __angrily __as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket telling him he had a text message._

_As he flipped it open he read the message and closed it._

_"The message is from my wife. So I got to go." Elliot smugly said as he put the phone back into his pocket__ but didn't look at Olivia yet. When he did though, he wished he could take it back._

_Olivia sat on his lap, tears threaten to brim over, with hurt and anger trying to win the battle as the dominate emotion in her eyes. His grip on her hips loosened but he still kept them in place._

_"Liv, I-"_

_"Don't you EVER FUCKIN' call me '**LIV**' AGAIN!!" Olivia yelled. Anger __definitely__ won that battle._

_"Liv, I __didn't__-"_

_"ARE YOU FUCKIN' DEAF!?!__ I said NEVER call me that AGAIN!!! ANG GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF ME!__" Olivia screamed as she jumped off him and walked over to her clothes and began to put them back on. The other two under __covers__ had stopped what they were doing to watch in fear and horror._

_Once she was done putting on the corset she turned to Elliot with tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed them away __angrily__ before she spoke on late time._

_"So Stabler, before you go home and screw your wife, I just gotta ask one question." Olivia said as she walked over to Elliot and leaned into his ear. Her breath tickling his ear._

_"How does it feel for a good little catholic boy to commit a sin?" Olivia asked as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks._

_Next thing Elliot knew, her palm connected with his cheek with a sickening sound then she was gone. __Just__ as Olivia was leaving the room, Angela and Paul came in._

_"What __the hell __did you do, Dominic?" Angela asked as she glared at him before leaving to find Olivia_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I never had gotten those four little words Angela said out my head." Elliot said as he looked up to find to different faces on his friends faces. Chester's of shock and anger. But Fin's is nothing BUT uncontrollable rage and fury.

Only one thought ran through his head at the moment he looked up and saw their faces.

_'I'm SO going to get what I deserve from these two'_

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!! Find out what happens next……in the next chapter. You won't be disappointed!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!…thanks for the reviews from Tommys my 21, pinkydog 123, Raven03, JesseLuvsSVU, TV Angle 711, livellover, and Peachjr37! Also...from one of the reviews... I'm going to clear up why he left the gig... So without waiting any further…here's chapter 2!

Stabler 'n' Harm's Gurl

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_"I never had gotten those four little words Angela said out my head." Elliot said as he looked up to find to different faces on his friends faces. Chester's of shock and anger. But Fin's is nothing BUT uncontrollable rage and fury._

_Only one thought ran through his head at the moment he looked up and saw their faces._

_**'I'm SO going to get what I deserve from these two'**_

* * *

"Guys I-"

"Shut the HELL up!!! Elliot man, I thought ya knew fuckin' better then that!!! Ya fuckin' dumbass!!!" Fin yelled at him as the anger reached his eyes. "I swear ta god, if ya fuck this up anymore then what it is…I will, personally, make sure ya fucked up so bad, ya won't be able ta go ta ya wife!!!"

"Fin sh-"

"DO. _NOT_BLAM. THIS. ALL. ON. HER!" Fin roared "Some of it might be…but not all!! And I thought you and ya wife was split. Again! What da HELL is your problem?! Ya had the girl ya want, ya fucked up so ya go back ta ya wife?! Man, _I'm_ not even that fucked up! If I was-"

"Wait!" Chester said before Fin could erupt anymore, which made Elliot a little grateful. "Why did you walk out on an undercover gig?" he was no longer grateful.

"Well…umm…the gig ended at 1, but when I looked it was 2:13." He said fastly "I know it's a stupid excuse, but we were allowed to go and I was pissed! I don't know…I just wanted to even the playing field."

"Well you obviously did that and more!!"

_Oh shit._

Fin and Chester exchanged smirks at the face Elliot made. Elliot slowly turned around, expecting the worst, to find Casey, Alex and Melinda glaring at him with drinks in tow.

_Okay…seconded to worst._

"I can't believe you!! It was a gig and Livia was just doing her job!! Sure you two might hate each other but still!! What a dick head move, Elliot!" Casey voice was dripping with venom.

"I know Elliot!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Do you really not care about her at all?"

"No he doesn't care for her at all!"

"You idiot"

That went on for the next 5 to 10 minutes and Elliot couldn't get a word in edge wise. Well that had to stop.

"ENOUGH!" Elliot yelled. By this point Elliot was out of the booth and staring at the 5 pair of glaring eyes. "I KNOW I fucked up! Okay?!?! I don't need your fuckin' opinions!! I know why you're taking her side and if it weren't me who did that, don't you think I'd be more upset with the guy then any of you?!?!" Elliot took the shot glass that was in his hand and threw it against the wall behind the booth shattering it into millions of tiny pieces, causing everyone to jump back in surprise. "Don't you fuckin' think I _regret_ what I did?! I admit that I did it to hurt her and I admit that even though I regret it I won't say 'I'm sorry' 'cause of how much anger and pain _she_ put me through! But don't you ever, I fuckin' mean EVER say I don't care for Olivia!!! Hell, even though I won't say I'm sorry doesn't mean I wouldn't take it back! YOU weren't the ones who saw how much pain was in her eyes!! Even though you might see the pain she's in now, it was NOTHING compared to the pain I saw in her eye!! And worst of all, NONE of you knows what it feels like!! You can side with her all you fuckin' want! And like I said, I'd even side with her if it wasn't me. But NONE of you knows how it feels like for me to fuckin' see the woman I've been partners with, the woman I've been best friends with, hell, the woman I've fuckin' been in love with for too many damn years to count, to be hurt THAT bad!!! So I don't need your fuckin' OPINIONS!"

With that he turned and stormed out into the now pouring night, leaving them all wide eyed and open mouthed.

* * *

Olivia stepped into her bedroom and grabbed her silk navy blue robe, her fluffy, soft navy blue towel, her black V-string and matching bra and her iPod and headed to the bathroom. When she got into her bathroom, she placed her things on the edge on the sink and turned to the tub. She turned on the faucet, adjusting it to the right degree and poured in the vanilla bath salt before turning around to the sink. Before taking the soap, Olivia splashed water on her face and washed away the remains of her makeup and dried tears. She then took off her Cream colored cami and black basketball shorts, grabbed her iPod and stepped into that water. Lying back in the water, she put in her headphones and scanned her playlist for a song.

* * *

After a 10 minute drive, he finally reached the gym, so he turned in his seat to grab his bag and headed into the pouring rain and into to gym. Once inside, Elliot walked over to the locker room, opened his bag and grabbed out a pair of midnight blue basketball shorts and a black NYPD shirt said 'Stabler' on the back and he had cut the sleeves off. Taking off his work shoes, he put on black Nike Flights, took out his MP3 player, put his polo, jeans and shoes into the bag and stuffed it into his locker. Stepping out, he walked over to the punching bag and grabbed the tape that was on the table. He put down his MP3 and began to wrap his hand/knuckles in the tape before putting in his headphones and searching for a song.

* * *

She was in the mood to hear Finger Eleven so she quickly went from Playlist to Artist. Not really caring which song, she just hit play and let the music flow threw her.

* * *

As Elliot hooked the MP3 onto his shorts he hit random as his fist hit the bag and sent it swinging. He had gotten 10 hits on the bag before the words actually sank in and he listen to the song

_**I hold on so nervously  
**__**To me and my drink  
**__**I wish it was cooling me  
**__**But so far, has not been good  
**__**It's been shitty  
**__**And I feel awkward, as I should**_

Elliot couldn't help but laugh a hollow, humorless laugh as he listened on

_**This club has got to be  
**__**The most pretentious thing  
**__**Since I thought you and me  
**__**Well I am imagining  
**__**A dark lit place  
**__**Or your place or my place**_

* * *

Olivia smirked as she thought of how much this resembled her and Elliot's problem so much since the gig. But her smirk faded as the memory came back and she turned off her iPod and got out of the tub.

* * *

Elliot on the other hand, kept listening.

_**Well I'm not paralyzed  
**__**But, I seem to be struck by you  
**__**I want to make you move  
**__**Because you're standing still  
**__**If your body matches  
**__**What your eyes can do  
**__**You'll probably move right through  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

Elliot, who had started to punch the bag again, was getting pissed as to how true this song was and the way Fin said Olivia would look at him now.

_**I hold out for one more drink  
**__**Before I think  
**__**I'm looking too desperately  
**__**But so far has not been fun  
**__**I should just stay home  
**__**If one thing really means one**_

Elliot took another few punches at the bag before he was certain that in another 2 hits, the thing would break the chain. So he went over to the bench press, put 105 on each side, and tried to get out of the songs trance. Even though all he would have to do is turn off the MP3 player.

* * *

Olivia took her towel and dried off herself before grabbing the bottle of Pure Seduction lotion and rubbing on her legs and arms. After she was done, she put on her V-string and bra before putting on her robe that stopped mid-thigh. Unfortunately the song was stuck in her head and kept playing on.

_**This club will hopefully  
**__**Be closed in three weeks  
**__**That would be cool with me  
**__**Well I'm still imagining  
**__**A dark lit place  
**__**Or your place or my place**_

"Damnit" she mumbled angrily as she wrapped the towel around her hair and headed to her room after putting her clothes in the hamper and grabbing her iPod.

* * *

As the anger built up, Elliot kept putting 10 more pounds on until he now benched 190. Even though he knew it wasn't true, Elliot blamed his anger on Olivia.

_**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
**__**But, I seem to be struck by you  
**__**I want to make you move  
**__**Because you're standing still  
**__**If your body matches  
**__**What your eyes can do  
**__**You'll probably move right through  
**__**Me on my way to yo**__**u**_

His physical, emotional, and sexual anger.

* * *

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't upset. Nope not sad at all at Elliot.

_**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
**__**But, I seem to be struck by you  
**__**I want to make you move  
**__**Because you're standing still  
**__**If your body matches  
**__**What your eyes can do  
**__**You'll probably move right through  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

She was furious! Pissed as all hell!

* * *

Elliot had enough. He sat down the bench press and headed to the locker room. He took off his MP3 and his clothes and stepped into the showers to get a quick one before he left.

_**N**__**ot paralyzed  
**__**But, I seem to be struck by you  
**__**I want to make you move  
**__**Because you're standing still  
**__**If your body matches  
**__**What your eyes can do  
**__**You'll probably move right through  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

Elliot dried off quickly, threw on his extra pair of navy basketball shorts, put on a tight white short sleeved shirt along with his Nike Flights again and grabbed his bag.

_**You'll probably move right through  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

Walking out into the rain he threw his bag into the back seat and took off down the road.

* * *

Olivia threw her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a pair of capri black sweatpants that had 'Benson' running down the side in colorful graffiti and a baby blue North Carolina cami. Frustrated that she had no way of getting out her anger, she walked in to her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Tava and headed to the living room

_**You'll probably move right through  
**__**Me on my way to you**_

Sitting on the couch, she grabbed the remote and started to look for anything that didn't remind her of that song. Well that didn't work. She flicked on to MTV; they were showing the music video. Looked on NBC, they were the musical guest on the Tonight Show. One places she was sure wouldn't have any thing was Discovery. Wrong! They were doing a report on people that were paralyzed…too close for her liking. She was so frustrated that she took the remote and chucked it at the wall. With an angry sigh, she flopped down on the couch. After 3 minutes of silence, Olivia jumped off the couch when there was a knock on the door. Not remembering telling anyone to come over she simply lay back down.

"Whoever it is, come back tomorrow!" Olivia said as she rolled over.

But the knocking just became more loader and frequent.

"What the fuck." She mumbled as she went into her bedroom, grabbed her gun that was on the bed side table with her handcuffs and spare cuffs.

Clicking off the safety, Olivia walked over to the door and unlocked it. Having her gun ready in her right hand, Olivia slowly opened the door.

Putting her gun on the table next to the door, she opened the door all the way as she glared at Elliot the same as he did to her. This continued for a good 10 minutes.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" rage dripped from every word in her voice.

Next thing she knew, Elliot's lips were crushing into hers and forcing her backwards. He kicked the door closed as he pinned her against the wall next to it. He had both of her hands in one of his pinned to the space above her head, while his other hand pulled her back closer to him. Olivia was being stubborn and refused to kiss back, but Elliot could change that. Elliot's lips softened extremely and he ran his tongue over Olivia's bottom lip, his hand let go of her hands and he pulled her as close as physically possible. To her misfortune, the moan she was trying to hide, escaped her throat causing Elliot to smile. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in to her mouth. But Olivia wasn't giving up. Not yet anyway.

Olivia took his bottom lip in her mouth and bit down hard causing him to yell and jump back, breathless.

"What the…fuck Elliot?" Olivia said out of breath, but her anger was back.

Because without wasting time Elliot had her in her original position with her hands above her head. Elliot leaned in and started to nibble on her earlobe before blowing in her ear.

"So…" Elliot whispered into her ear, "you want to know how it feels for a little Catholic boy, like me, to commit a sin?" he asked as he trailed his tongue down her neck, sending a shiver threw her.

"It feels pretty damn good!" he growls as he sucks and bits on her neck.

As soon as those words came out, Olivia got an idea. An idea for the sweetest revenge.

As Elliot trailed the nibbles along her jaw line Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him with as much force he began with. Elliot stumbled back a bit before kissing her back just as much. Olivia started to walk towards her room but Elliot stopped her. So she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist for him to get the idea. Which he did. Elliot's hands went from around her waist to grabbing her butt for support. As they stumbled into Olivia's room, Elliot dropped Olivia onto the bed and pushed her back. Elliot bent down and took off his shoes, then got on his hands and knees on top of her and started to kiss her madly. Olivia's hands ran up and down his chest until they met the hem of his white shirt. Olivia pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor somewhere. Olivia wrapped her legs around him again, and with her feet, pushed down his basketball shorts and boxers. Elliot, gladly pushed them off the rest of the way.

Olivia flipped them over so that she was on top, but got off and went over to her bed side table. Figuring she just went to get a condom, Elliot closed his eye and waited to feel her get back on the bed. But the only thing he felt was something cold close around his wrists. Elliot's eye shot open as he tried to sit up but found it impossible. He tilted his head up to see that he was hand cuffed around one of the poles in the back board.

"Olivia? What the hell is this?!"Elliot asked as he struggled to sit.

"Well…" Olivia started as she crawled over top of him in just her bra and capri "I wanted you to experience what a REALLY tease feels like." Olivia said with the sexiest, impish smile he's ever seen.

"Livia I-" Elliot began but Olivia just put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I'm gonna show you what happens when a sin get hold of the little Catholic boy." Olivia said seductively as Elliot started to suck on her finger.

Olivia started to kiss and lick her way down his stomach. She stopped when she reached his just below his belly button and went to his thigh. Olivia was kissing just on the inside of his thigh and inching closer when she heard a groan escape Elliot's throat. With a smile on her lips Olivia positioned herself right at Elliot's growing erection. Olivia took her finger and skimmed it up and down the underside of his shaft, before settling it under his sack. Olivia gently blew cold air up and down where her finger traced and watched in pleasure and Elliot's cock twitched. Olivia then blew cold air on his sack as she massaged them in her hand. Olivia licked up and down Elliot's shaft as she heard Elliot groan in protest. Olivia stopped massaging him and took him in both hands.

"I always thought you would have a god reason to be the cocky bastard that you are."

"Why don't you try it for yourself?" Elliot asked with a weak voice.

"'Cause that would ruin my fun if I did it now." Olivia said making her lips pouty and all Elliot wanted to do was kiss her

Olivia put his sack in her mouth causing him to moan it surprise. As she did this, her right hand moved up and down his shaft. Olivia let go of his sack and moved to the top of his manhood.

"Livvie! Please, don't…ughh!" Elliot groaned as Olivia sucked gently on the head of his cock. She moved her tongue around to make him anxious.

Elliot's moans were getting louder and louder that Olivia shoved his whole cock in her mouth and pumped up and down getting faster and faster.

"Livia! Stop…I'm going to explode! Please Livia!" Elliot said but it was too late. As Olivia grinded her teeth gently up Elliot's shaft and firmly placed her hands on his hips, his head fell back and his hips bucked up into her mouth. As he spilled his cum into Olivia's mouth, he moaned her name so loud that he was sure the neighbors heard him. As he came down from his high, Olivia had sucked him dry and had licked up every drop that spilled into her mouth. Olivia stood up and dropped her sweats to the ground, stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She then crawled onto of him and down on top of his chest that was still heaving up and down and his eye shut. She took one of his nipples in her mouth, causing his eyes to shoot open and another moan to come out.

"You're so not playing fair!" Elliot said breathlessly

"Well from what I recall, you think I'm a tease. So I want you to get a front row seat as to what it feels like to be…_handled_…by a tease." Olivia said as she switched nipples and her fingers kneaded the other.

"Livia…please…let me taste you." Elliot said with a slight pout and his big blue eyes.

"I'll think about it." Olivia whispered in his ear. She then kisses him passionately, getting a moan of surprise and pleasure. Her tongue slides into his mouth as she straddles his hips.

"Olivia…"Elliot groans while throwing his head back and bucking his hips when he feels Olivia's wet core threw her V-string.

"I think the little Catholic boy could use a reward." Olivia said as she got off the bed and took off her bra and V-string.

"Brazilian wax?" Elliot asked with one eyebrow up and he looked at Olivia's bare core.

"Only the best."Olivia said as she comes and sit on Elliot's chest. She leans back that her arms are locked and stable by his hips and her legs above his shoulders. And so she was _just_ out of reach from his tongue.

"Livvie…" Elliot moaned/whined when he couldn't reach her.

"Oh fine." Olivia said as she slid closer.

That's when Elliot devoured her.

Elliot didn't waste time to be gentle with her. Maybe another time, but not now. Elliot sucked hardly on her clit causing her to moan loudly.

"Mmm, Elliot! Oh god that feels good!" Olivia said as she moved closer.

Elliot tore away from her clit and, unannounced to her, slid his tongue into her folds and moved it around. He then moved it in and out a couple of times until he felt her tighten up and move away.

"Hey!" Elliot said looking up to find Olivia struggling for air. "You got to mess with me…why can't I mess with you?"

Olivia looked at him with a huge devilish smile

"Because you're not a tease"

And with that Olivia moved so that she was right at the top of his manhood but stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Elliot asked, afraid she would back out and leave him like this.

"Condom?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes, no or yes, yes?"

"Wait. Now you have me confused. No, I don't want to use one."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet."

And with that Olivia slid down only far enough to get his head in.

"Livvie!!" Elliot groaned and he bucked into her so he was completely inside of her.

At first Olivia rode him softly, so she leaned down and kissed him hard. But Elliot started to go faster .

"Oh god, El! That feels so good!!" Olivia moaned as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Liv…oh hell Liv you feel so nice!"Elliot groaned as his head fell back onto the pillows

"Harder, Elliot! Oh god FASTER!" Olivia moaned louder as Elliot went as fast and hard as he could.

Olivia knew Elliot was waiting and holding off for her to cum, but she needed him to, so she tightened her walls around him.

" OH FUCKIN' HELL! LIV!" Elliot moaned as loud as he could as he exploded into Olivia which sent her over the edge.

"ELLIOT!!!" Olivia screamed as she collapsed on top of Elliot, who was panting just as hard.

After a few minutes, Olivia got up, pulled the navy blue and silver comforter, snuggled close to Elliot's side and pulled it over them. She took the remote to her stereo and flipped on hers and Elliot's favorite rock station and put it on low.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked as she was coming close to sleep

"Yea El?"

"I got a question?"

"Yea?"

"Can you…umm…uncuff me now?"

"Nope!"

"Why?!"

"Because I might want a midnight snack."

"But what if I want one?"

"You only get one if you've been a good little Catholic boy"

Olivia put her head on his chest and was about to drift off when she heard Elliot speak.

"What happens if I want a Saint?" Elliot asked with a smirk

"Every Saint has a Past - Every Sinner has a Future, Elliot"

* * *

**Hope you like it!! Review if you want….and feel free to read the other stories! )**


End file.
